mchampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sapphire
Sapphire '''is a demon and son of the vile Yama. Initially a benevolent yet capable warrior, Sapphire had become a cruel warrior upon having his father's influence sealed inside of him. Later on, he became to be the page of a Hellsing order elite member, Trevor, who assisted the Mako Champions in their struggle to survive and fight against a vampire clan. He refused to turn against the order and fought against the Mako Champions during the War of Iceland. However, after Yama's influence was released from his body, he fought with the Champions against his father and managed to defeat him. Since then, he has become one the strongest allies of the Mako Champions. History '''Pre-Mako Champions Sapphire was born on a lush, green planet far from Earth. Having spent most of his childhood on this planet, Sapphire enjoyed a somewhat luxurious lifestyle as the son Yama, leader of one of the planet's most respectable tribes. In fact, Yama had become so well-known on the planet, that Sapphire had achieved a bit of fame as well. Although the planet was large, it did not have very many inhabitants, thus solidifying Sapphire as a well-known member of the planet's race. Furthermore, under the tutelage of his father and other well-known fighters, Sapphire became quite the warriors. Thus, for much of his childhood, Sapphire enjoyed a nice life on his home planet. However, this changed once Yama had acquired an obsession with protecting the planet from an imminent evil, as described by the planet's grand elder. Indeed, Yama went to great lengths in order to ensure that he would be the savior of the planet, including stealing from temples, partaking in forbidden rituals, and even abusing his own son. Ultimately, this resulted in Yama ''becoming ''the very evil he had sworn he would fight against. What followed this was the most horrific day in Sapphire's life: Yama mercilessly slaughtered his tribe in cold blood, with the exception of Sapphire. Yama then offered his son a place as his right-hand man in conquering the planet and massacring its people in order to create a new demonized land. However, Sapphire refused and managed to get away from his father using techniques his other teachers had passed down to him. A few days after the massacre, Sapphire reluctantly participated in an assault against Yama and his newborn demon sons. The battle that followed was long and bloody, with both sides sustaining heavy losses. In the end, the planet's defenders decided that the only way to stop Yama was to seal him inside of a vessel using a technique deemed forbidden by the land's temples. Using this technique required a living body to be able to have Yama's spirit concentrated within its mind, which would drastically decrease his power. In an act of desperation, however, the defenders forced Sapphire to be the vessel of his father's mind, spirit, and power; hence, after a grueling and painful process, Sapphire was forced to live with the sealed spirit of his malevolent and blood-thirsty father. After having Yama sealed within him, the temples' priests used this opportunity to convince the other inhabitants of the planet that Sapphire was far too dangerous to keep, and thus had to be sent to another planet far away. And so, against his will, Sapphire was shoved into a spaceship and sent off into the cold reaches of space-whether he survived was of little concern to the natives of his former home. Months later, Sapphire landed on Earth-specifically, Karmania. There, he spent most of his days as a loner attempting to survive and adapt to his new life. However, unknown to Sapphire, Yama, although sealed within his son, remained aware of the outside world. As time progressed, Yama became able to manipulate his son's thoughts and actions in order to fulfill his own desire: purge this new planet's inhabitants and establish a demon-filled world. Indeed, through his son, Yama was able to resurrect most if not all of his fallen demon-children. Furthermore, because of his father's influence, Sapphire became much more violent, sinister, and even insane. Category:Main Characters